Up And Down
by Hunting For Stars
Summary: [TFP] Miko was sick of the constant up and down. Was Jack playing with her feelings? Or was he just completely oblivious? Time to find out. [Each chapter based on a song]
1. Up&Down

This chapter is based on Up&Down by EXID

* * *

><p>"<em>Your words, your face, they confuse me<em>_  
><em>_You leave traces __  
><em>_Pretending it's not there, pretending you don't know, playing games with me_" _Up and Down- EXID_

* * *

><p>It was so annoying.<p>

The way he acted innocent while he played with her feelings. Saying the things he knew she wanted to hear. It was torture, but she was addicted to it.

Miko wished he would stop spinning her around, she wished he would stop playing with her feelings. She was sure that what she felt was real.

Jack had to know, how couldn't he know? She wasn't the most subtle person in the world. She was an open book. He had to know that every time he tried (and failed) to flirt with Sierra it hurt her.

What did he see in that shallow shell of a girl. All looks and no personality.

So what if she was devastatingly attractive? She was boring!

If anyone had come to her and confessed that they were in the situation, she'd tell them to grow a pair and just tell the person.

It turns out growing a pair is harder than it sounds.

She wanted clarity. She wanted truth.

Jack wasn't stupid. Naive? Yes. Uptight? Definitely.

Stupid? Definitely not.

Miko took a deep breath and gritted her teeth. She could either tell him now, or keep living with this constant up and down. She went over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Jack? I've got something that I want to say"


	2. If

_This chapter is based on the song "If" by Taeyeon_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_If I were to go, If I were to go close to you  
>What would you think? Just thinking of this breaks my heart<br>If you were to leave, if you were to leave my side  
>How would I ever let you go?" If- Taeyeon<em>

* * *

><p>Jack turned around, fixing her that gaze which gave her shivers and turned her knees to liquorice. "Yeah?"<p>

Miko gulped, the words were clogging her throat like lime-scale clogs a water pipe. "I ah, I just wanted to say..." she trailed off lamely, a lump rising in her throat as she tried to force out her confession. "Come on Miko!" she thought furiously, "If you can face your drunk grandmother you can sure as hell do this!"

Jack was looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something. Miko gritted her teeth and took a deep steadying breath, "What I'm trying to say is that I-"

She was cut off by the desperate chugging of June's car. The poor thing was quite clearly on its last legs, but the car was older than Jack and June wasn't about to give up on it yet. "You should put that thing out of its misery!" Smokescreen called from across the room. "You talk about Janine like that again and I'll take you apart with a spork" June's dancing eyes took the anger out of her response.

"Janine?" Ratchet's tone spoke volumes of what he thought.

Miko dug her nails into her palm, trying to control the irrational surge of anger that swept through her. The universe was conspiring against her, she was sure of it. The minute she mustered a single grain of courage, Fate came and knocked it down like an older brother kicking down a lovingly built sandcastle.

"I'll talk to you later Miko" Jack said apologetically, coffee-coloured eyes begging her for forgiveness. She wanted to make a sarcastic quip, or roll her eyes and call him a Mommy's boy.

She couldn't. She just couldn't. She felt pathetic, she'd forgive him for anything, and yet she had broken friendships with others over less, such was her tempestuous nature.

Right now, she felt bad for teasing her cousin Naomi over her crush on some unobtainable dream boy.

Miko forced a smile to her face, "Yeah yeah whatever. I'll text you if I get a chance" she chirped with fake nonchalance.

He smiled at her as he turned to leave. She loved everything about that smile, the way his eyes crinkled at the edges, the way his whole face light up.

How had this crept up on her so silently, so cunningly? How had she let herself fall so completely?


End file.
